Sit girl!
by RichaCo
Summary: Inuyasha manages to get the prayer beads off and slips them onto Kagome! Based on a picture I saw on side 7. Rated for language and Kagome cruelty.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Sorry about my inactivity... My computer died and I had to get another one. Anyway, I'm still having a bit of trouble cranking out ideas for my other fics so I'm just gonna get a few more of my ideas out in the open. Kay?"  
  
SIT GIRL!  
Chapter 1: Reverse curse!  
  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled loudly. Inuyasha, who had until then been standing in front of her, was rudely dragged to the ground by the prayer beads around his neck. Kagome walked to the well and looked back at Inuyasha who was still trying to pry himself off the ground. "Inuyasha, I promise that I'll be back tomorrow. Please, I'm really behind in school!"  
  
Not waiting for his answer, she hopped down the well. Inuyasha got up and growled, dusting off his front. "Damn it, I HATE it when she does this... and it is all because of this damn necklace!"  
  
He growled again and fingered the rosary around his neck, walking towards the village. He reached it soon and sat down outside Kaede's hut. Thinking. There had to be a way to get this stupid necklace off!  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of slapping not to far off, followed closely by a cry of "Pervert!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed as Sango walked by with a very annoyed look on her face. Miroku followed soon after, sporting a new red hand print on his face. He winced as he rupped it. He looked over at Inuyasha and sat down next to his friend. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "What's it to you?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
Miroku smirked. "Just curious. You seemed rather agrivated about something... more than usual."  
  
Inuyasha growled, but held up the prayer beads. "It's this damn necklace! It's driving me insane! Kagome has no idea how it feels to be hurled to the ground at the speed of sound!"  
  
Miroku listened to Inuyasha calmly and closed his eyes. "Inuyasha, I suggest conducting an experiment. If I am not mistaken, tonight is the new moon, correct?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Yeah... so?"  
  
Miroku smirked again and raised his staff slightly. "Inuyasha, the necklace was placed on you when you were half demon... so the spell should only hold you when you're in your current form. I suggest that you try to remove the necklace tonight, when you are human."  
  
Inuyhasha got up and scoffed. "That is the biggest load of bull crap I've ever heard!" he practically shouted. Still, he was rather curious about this. He had never attempted to take off the necklace when he was human. Maybe it would be worth his time to at least try...  
  
---------  
  
Inuyasha stared up at the setting sun, awaiting the moment where he could test the monk's hypothosis. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the sun sank below the horizon. He changed nearly instantly.  
  
Usually, he hated the new moon, but tonight, he welcomed it. He sighed and gently wrapped his hand around the necklace. "Well, here goes nothing." He lifted up on the beads slowly. To his great surprise, they slipped right off!  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at the necklace in his hand and grinned. "Free at last..." He looked up at the night sky and remembered all the times Kagome had sat him. He grinned, Maybe it was time to try another 'experiment'.  
  
------------  
  
Kagome carefully pulled herself over the well the next day. As it turns out, her school had been canceled due to bomb threats. She saw Inuyasha there, his arms crossed, but something wasn't right... he was smiling. "Um, Inuyasha, is there a reason that you are smiling?"  
  
Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and said, "Oy, bitch, took you long enough."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists and shouted, "Sit!"  
  
Nothing happened. Inuyasha raised his hand revealing the prayer beads. "I think these need to be around my neck for that to work."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "H-how did you get those off?" she asked nervously.  
  
Inuyasha gave her an evil grin and ran up to her, placing the rosary around her neck. He jumped back, never losing his grin. "Well, looks like the shoe is on the other foot, huh?"  
  
Kagome gulped. "Inuyasha... you wouldn't..."  
  
Inuyasha turned away. "Yes I would. Sit girl!"  
  
WHUMP  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Aw... poor Kagome.... hehehe. Nothing good can come of this, right? Well, let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up soon... hopefully with the chapters of my other fics as well. 


	2. Revenge is sweet

1Hello! I'm back with this little chapter for you all. Hope you like it and thanks to everyone of you guys for the 40 reviews for the FIRST CHAPTER! I feel so loved! Alright, you are probably getting tired of me praising you, aren't you? Well, I am. So, let's just get to the story, shall we?

Chapter 2: Revenge is sweet

Kagome was trying very hard to get out of the shock she felt at being slammed into the ground. As the spell wore off, she pried herself off the ground and stared at Inuyasha. "What just happened."

Inuyasha looked at her innocently. "Well, Kagome, why don't you just SIT (Wham!) Down and let me tell you?"

Kagome whimpered a bit as she hit the ground a second time. "Inuyasha, knock it off! This isn't funny!

Inuyasha laughed. "On the contrary, it is VERY funny. Now, just let me SIT (Wham!) down and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Kagome gave him a very angry look. "Alright, how did you get this off of your neck?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Well after you said SIT (Wham) and ran off back to your time to SIT (Wham) down and take those tests of yours, I when back to the village and decided to SIT (Wham) down in front of Kaede's hut. Miroku came by and decided to SIT (Wham) down next to me and suggested that I try and take the beads off during my human form."

Kagome growled a bit at him. "Do you have to say that word in every sentence you say? That isn't fair."

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Isn't fair? It's freaking justice! You use that damn thing on me for the littlest things! Things that I would normally do because of my lifestyle! But do you ever take time to think about how I feel about being hurled to the ground at the speed of sound? I don't think so!"

Kagome felt a little bad now. Maybe she did overuse the necklace a bit. "Okay, Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I guess I do overuse the necklace a bit."

Inuyasha scoffed. "A bit? Back before we fought that giant moth demon, you used the word on me ten times in a row just because I wanted some Ramen!"

Kagome frowned and stood up. "Inuyasha, I had brough a perfectly good home-cooked meal back with me! And yet you chose to have something that came from a plastic cup! It hurt my feelings.... it made me think that you didn't like my cooking."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't be such a crybaby, Kagome. I love your cooking... but that Ramen is just so damned hard to resist!"

Kagome grabbed his shirt and started shaking him. "So you would choose Ramen over my cooking?!"

Inuyasha broke away and leaped back. "Calm down wench!"

Kagome clenched her fists. "And what are you going to do if I refuse?"

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome gulped. She knew what was coming and frankly, she was not looking forward to it. "Inuyasha, wait, I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know." He turned around and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha laughed and turned back around. "Not! SIT!"

Kagome had another abrupt meeting with Inuyasha's good friend, dirt. Inuyasha laughed and turned towards the village. "Come on, let's get back to the village... but be a good girl, or I'll SIT (Wham!) You again." He started walking back to the village, knowing that Kagome would follow him. As he neared it, he only had one though in mind... 'Revenge is so very, very sweet.'

!#$%&()!#$%&(

Alright, there's another chapter for you to poke fun at. This isn't going to be one of my "long" stories as some call them. This is just a fun little ficcy that I thought up on Inuyasha's behalf. Just tell me that you like this and I'll send you cookies!


	3. What we think

Hi! Guess where I'm typing this? I'm not telling! Sorry if it seems like I lacking in updates, but school has started over here and high school isn't exactly a trip to cherry world... anyways, I'll update when I can and I'll make up for the time that I have missed with my amazing author powers!

Chapter 3: what we think

Kagome gave an annoyed sigh as she kept following Inuyasha back to the village. Inuyasha hadn't used the word since they had gotten out of the clearing with the well, but she would have to be careful... with the way he was acting, he would use any opportunity he could fin to use the word on her. She just couldn't help but be a bit angry at him for this. Using the necklace on her like that for no good reason. She didn't abuse it that much... did she?

As they reentered the village, Sango ran up to them and smiled. "Hi, kagome!" she said.

Kagome smiled and waved back. Shippo and Miroku followed Sango out and over to them. Inuyasha snorted. "Please, it ain't like she's been gone for a year."

Shippo frowned and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Well, you act like she's been gone for an eternity five minutes after she leaves!"

Inuyasha growled and brought his fist down on Shippo's defenseless head. Shippo gave a small whimper and waited for Kagome to give Inuyasha what he deserved, but nothing happened. "Kagome, why don't you sit him?"

Kagome was about to answer, but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Because she can't. The monk finally made a smart suggestion." He pointed to his now bare neck and a few gulps could be heard.

Sango raised her eyebrow. "And exactly what did you do with the necklace when you took it off?" she asked.

Inuyasha laughed and pointed to Kagome. Everyone gasped as they saw the prayer beads there, plain as day. Inuyasha chuckled. "And that's not all."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just grinned. "SIT!"

"WHAM!" Once again, Kagome hit the ground, hard, causing a few chunks of dirt to fly up from the ground. She moaned pitifully and pried herself off of the ground. Everyone was in Shock.

Shippo growled. "Inuyasha, that's not nice! She's human! She can't take that as well as you can!"

Miroku nodded. "I only intended for you to take the necklace off. I never wanted you to use it against Kagome."

Sango gave Inuyasha a death glare. "Inuyasha, this is just about as low as you can go, isn't it?"

Inuyasha growled. "I don't give a damn about what you all think! She uses that damn thing against me WAY to much and you all know it! Hell, she even did it once when I was carrying a boulder! Do you know what happened? The boulder fell onto my back and threw it out!"

Everyone was silent for a time after that. Kagome scowled. "I only did it because you were trying to block the well with the boulder."

"You could have waited until I set the boulder down, you numbskull!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome growled. "You were setting it down ON THE WELL! After you had done that, there was no way I would have gotten you to get it off!"

Inuyasha growled and said, "SIT!"

Wham! Kagome hit the ground again. Inuyasha stormed off into the forest, muttering to himself.

The other's quickly helped Kagome up. Miroku sighed at Inuyasha's retreating form. "We should go and see lady Kaede about this." He said.

Everyone nodded and they quickly lead Kagome into the hut.

!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()

THERE! I know that it's short, but most humor story chapters are. Besides, I was rather pressed for time here. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter out soon, after I deal with all my other stories, alright?


	4. I'm stuck?

1Hahaha! I feel like updating again! Whee! Prepare for new chapters! And new fics! And even more sweedish fish! HAHAHAHAHA!

_**Chapter 3: I'm stuck?**_

Inuyasha grumbled as he stormed through the forest, sending his fist through several trees that happened to be in his way. The path he was taking was rather clear. He ended up at the God Tree. He sat down under it and began to thing about what the others had said. Was he being too harsh on Kagome? Was he causing her too much pain? No, she had caused him even more with that stupid thing. She had thrown his back out, almost drowned him, and far worse with those stupid things! It was only fair that he repaid the debt in full before he took those things off!

Having justified his thoughts, He got up and started to slash a few of the trees he had previously knocked down into kindling for a few fires. After amassing a few months worth of firewood, he started to lug it all back to the village.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat in the hut alone with Kaede now. Sango had dragged Miroku outside to pummel him a bit for giving Inuyasha the idea of taking the necklace off. Shippo had followed, if only to laugh at the injuries that Sango would instill on the hapless monk.

Kaede looked at Kagome through her one good eye while stirring a small pot of stew. "I see, yes that is a very unusual predicament ye are in."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know... do you know a way to take these off of me?" she indicated the prayer beads around her neck.

Kaede sighed and thought for a second before shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, child. The prayer beads can only be removed by those who put the beads around your neck... meaning that only Inuyasha can remove them."

The blood drained from Kagome's face. "So you mean... I'm doomed to hit the floor face first every time he says 'sit'!"

Kaede shrugged. "I am afraid that is so... there is nothing that I can do for you, Kagome. Inuyasha will have to take them off on his own time."

Kagome held her head in her hands. "But when will he? Probably after he pays me back for all the times I sat him!"

Kaede closed her eyes. "Well, even if Inuyasha did deserve to be subdued on a few occasions, you can't expect him to take it well, with his personality, correct? And there must have been a few occasions when you used the word without need, correct?"

Kagome blushed a bit and bowed her head. It had been true that she had sat Inuyasha accidentally or without needing to. Meekly, she nodded gently. "Well... there were a few times."

Kaede nodded. "So then, the quickest way out of this would be to either let him have his way and wait for him to remove them on his own time, or try and win him over... apologize or tell him you will use the word less often."

Kagome frowned. "But if I promise that, then won't he become even more unruly?"

Kaede shrugged. "That is the only advice I can give you child. The rest depends on Inuyasha's attitude towards you."

Kagome blushed, but nodded and got up, bowed, and thanked Kaede for her advice and decided that maybe she should go and talk to Inuyasha. She headed out of the hut, towards the evident trail that Inuyasha had left behind, ignoring the scene that Miroku and Sango were causing near the hut.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

Whee! New chapter! Don't like it? Tough! That is what you get, HAHAHAHA! Read and Review!


	5. Negotiation

1Wow, I never thought I'd get so many nice, shiny reviews so quickly for putting up one chapter! Whee, you've all made me so happy that I decided to put up another new chapter for you all! Please read and enjoy!

_**Chapter 5: Negotiation**_

As Kagome followed Inuyasha's trail of destruction, she saw him coming back towards her with a mountain of firewood. She gulped, but pressed forward.

As she approached, Inuyasha, saw her. Setting down the firewood, he snorted and crossed his arms. "Hello, Kagome. Something I can do for you?" he asked in a rather bittersweet voice.

Kagome gulped again as she finally stopped walking. "Inuyasha, I was hoping that maybe... we could discuss you taking these beads off of me like civilized people instead of arguing over it?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Sure, we'll SIT (WHAM) down and talk about it." He looked down at Kagome, who was now trying to pry her head out of the dirt. "Oh good, you're already SIT (WHAM) ing! Now, let me just SIT (WHAM) down and we'll talk about it." He sat down in front of her as she rubbed her now throbbing head.

Kagome finally opened her eyes, cold rage burning in them, but she kept it as carefully under control as she could. She knew that getting angry would only hurt her chances at getting the beads off of her and it would also provoke more senseless sits from Inuyasha. "Alright, now, about the prayer beads..." she took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I'm very sorry about all those times I sat you." She waited for his reply.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and seemed to think about the apology for a second. "Well, do you really think that saying sorry makes up for all those times that you nearly drowned me, threw my back out, and almost fractured my skull by saying that word? I've been merciful, Kagome! I've only said it when you've been over forest floor! You've sat me when I was over water, stone, sand, forest, and snow! Maybe more terrain than that! It hurts like hell!"

Kagome winced and bowed her head a bit. Now, she truly did feel bad about every one of the times she had ever sat him... except maybe the first time when he had tried to kill her. "Inuyasha, I am sorry and I'm willing to do anything to make up for it if you will just please, take these off!" She pointed to the prayer beads, a pleading look in her eye.

Inuyasha sighed. She sounded sincere enough, but there was no way he was letting her off with just an apology... absolutely now way! "Okay, tell you what, Kagome... you do a few things for me and if I'm satisfied by the way that you do them, then I'll take the beads off. But, if you get argumentative or whiny about it, or complain in any way, then..." he made a motion with his hand, hitting the ground.

Kagome winced, knowing what that hand meant. She had no idea what kind of tasks he had in mind or how difficult they would be, but with no other option open to her, it seemed that she would have to take him up on his offer and pray to high heaven that she could make it through this. "Okay, Inuyasha, I agree."

Inuyasha grinned and reached into the sleeve of his Kimono. "Good. Here's a list of the tasks I want you to perform and the specifics on each one." He pulled out a large sheet of parchment and handed it to her. Kagome unrolled it and gulped as she looked over the childish handwriting that could only belong to Inuyasha himself. She read the tasks to herself, each one making a bit more color drain from her face.

Make 300 bowls of Ramen noodles by noon.

Sharpen the Tetsuaiga (SP?) To Inuyasha's liking.

Kick Shippo.

Allow Miroku to grope you without slapping him.

Wash Inuyasha's clothing until spotless.

Tell Koga to piss off and that you never want to see him again.

Kagome finished reading the list and gulped, rolling up the parchment. "Inuyasha, some of these are impossible and some of them are just plain mean! You can't expect me to go through with these, can you?"

Inuyasha reached forward and fingered the prayer beads for a second. "Well, unless you want to end up face first in the dirt every time I say SIT (WHAM) then I suggest you find a way to do them.

Kagome let out a small whimper as she forced herself off the ground. She sighed. "When do I start?" she asked submissively.

Inuyasha nodded. "Tomorrow morning. You can do them in any order, but I need to see you perform the task and I also need you to tell me beforehand which one you plan on doing, got it?"

Kagome nodded and inuyasha smirked, standing. "I suggest you get ready. It's gonna be a long day for you tomorrow."

As he left, Kagome fell backwards onto her back and just stared up at the sky. "How did I ever get into this mess?" she asked herself.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

There, there's your new chapter. Hope you all are happy for the time being. The tasks start in the next chapter, kukukuku! Lemme know what you think!


	6. Sharpening a blade

1Hehehe, I have been feeling generous as of late, so here's another chapter for you all to suck the joy out of for me. Thank you all for the lovely reviews... I never realized how many Kagome haters there were on this site... I don't hate Kagome, I just think that she overuses the rosary beads a bit. Anyways, Please let me know what you think!

_**Chapter 6: Sharpening a blade**_

Kagome slept rather fitfully that night. She had been up for a few hours deciding on which order to do the humiliating tasks that Inuyasha had set for her. She had to carefully way the factors of difficulty, humiliation, and sadness with each. As such, she had decided to start with sharpening the Tetsuagia. That sounded like the easiest to her. She would have washed Inuyasha's clothes first, but she had been near him before... they were a complete and total mess. She couldn't tell if they had ever been washed before in his life.

As the sun started to peak over the trees and through the window, Kagome sat up and stretched out a bit. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still asleep, meaning she had a few hours where she could perform some of the tasks without having to worry about them blowing this out of proportion. She got up and quickly changed into her usual school uniform attire, walking out the door and looking up to the roof of the hut, where Inuyasha had stayed last night. "Inuyasha, are you awake?" she asked lightly.

Inuyasha looked down at her and grunted, jumping down. "You're up early. What is it?"

Kagome gulped. "I... decided on the first task I would like to do."

Inuyasha nodded. "And?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'll sharpen the Tetsuagia first."

Inuyasha smirked and took her hand, quickly leading her to a small part of the village with a large, flat stone. "Alright, here's how it's gonna work, Kagome. I'll give you the sword and you start sharpening it against this rock. I'll be watching. Show it to me when you think you've sharpened it enough. If I'm satisfied, I'll cross this task off the list, but if I'm not, I'll say the word and you'll have to try again, got it?"

Kagome gulped again, but nodded her head, holding out her hand for the sword. Inuyasha took the blade out of it's sheath and handed it to her. It immediately turned from the large deadly blade in his hand to the near useless, rusted katana in her hands. She frowned. "Inuyasha, how do you expect me to sharpen the sword if it's in this form?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. Changes to one of its forms will effect the other. I'll be able to tell. Now start working before I lost me patience."

Kagome grumbled something inaudible and walked over to the stone with the sword, slowly dragging the blade over the stone, making the odd sound as if it were being dragged across a mountainside. Kagome often found it hard to believe that this rusted piece of junk that she was holding was the same gigantic sword that Inuyasha had used to kill so many demons with. She continued the motion, but her arm quickly got tired from the rapid movement and the slight weight of the sword. She didn't stop, however. She knew that Inuyasha would love to have any excuse to sit her. She kept sharpening the blade for nearly an hour before finally taking the sword off the stone and turning to Inuyasha, who had been watching her intently, his face unreadable right now.

She held out the sword and he took it. It transformed back into its large, killer form and he held it close, examining the blade with his keen demonic eyesight. After a few minutes, he looked up at her. He smiled slightly and Kagome thought this as a good sign, but then her hopes were dashed when she heard him shout, "SIT!"

Kagome hit the ground with full force once again. While she was pinned there, Inuyasha started to lecture her on what she did wrong. "You made it too unbalanced, Kagome. In faced, with the way you were sharpening it, you actually dulled the tip of it while only sharpening the base. I suggest that you get it right this time!"

Kagome got up off the ground and grabbed the Tetsuagia from him as he held it out to her. Looking very pissed off now, she turned back to the stone and raised the sword in fury, thinking that, since it took so much for Inuyasha to even crack the sword, this would do nothing to it. She brought the blade crashing down with all her might against the stone, making a small clinking noise. Then, she gulped as she realized that she had actually made a small chip at the tip of it. Not enough to actually consider the sword broken, but enough to be noticed. She gulped lightly as she felt Inuyasha looking over her shoulder at her handiwork.

Inuyasha grabbed the blade from her and examined it closely as it transformed again. He growled in anger as he saw the rather large chip she had caused. "You... chipped... my... sword..." he said slowly, almost menacingly.

Kagome backed away a bit. "I-Inuyasha, it was an accident, no need to get upset over it..."

Inuyasha looked up at her and took a deep breath. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" he shouted, imitating what Kagome had done a few times to him with extremely repetitive sits.

Kagome felt herself be dragged to the ground and slammed into it a multitude of times. She whimpered a bit. "I'm sorry..." she managed to say.

Inuyasha growled. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be. If you fail in getting the blade sharpened again, I use the word three times in a row from now on!"

Kagome gulped and got up quickly, taking the sword from him. She quickly started to sharpen the sword again, this time paying very close attention to her technique. She didn't want any more dullness or chips in it. After spending another hour on it, she turned back to inuyasha again and held out the sword, praying that it was right this time.

Inuyasha took the sword and examined it for the third time. After about a minute of him studying the blade from base to tip critically, he sheathed it and pulled out the parchment with the tasks on it, using his claw to scratch out the one which ordered her to sharpen the Tetsuagia. Kagome sighed with relief. Inuyasha smirked. "Alright, Kagome, one down. Now, what do you plan to do next?"

Kagome gulped and looked up at the sun. It was rapidly approaching noon and it would be impossible for her to make so many bowels of Ramen before the time limit on that expired. She sighed. "I'll wash your clothes." She sounded less than thrilled about it.

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, meet me at the stream where you and Sango are always bathing in ten minutes. Do not be late." He turned on his heel and sped off in the direction of the stream. Kagome sank to her knees and rubbed her arms, whimpering. "One down..." she told herself before heading into the woods. "One down and only some even more embarrassing ones ahead of me..."

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

Phew, I think that is a damn good job, if I say so myself. Read and review people!


	7. Let's wash clothes!

1Pwee... There you go, stop whining already! Here's the new chapter countless people have been asking me about. Geez, never thought so many people loved seeing Kagome get sat.

_**Chapter 7: Let's wash some clothes**_

Kagome sighed gently as she worked her way through the forest, looking around at the familiar path she had often took to go and bath herself. Of course, she was not looking forward to the task at hand. Washing Inuyasha's clothes was most likely going to be like trying to cut rock with paper. It wouldn't work.

She entered the clearing where the stream was and gulped, seeing Inuyasha there. "Good, you're right on time." he commented, motioning for her to approach.

Kagome sighed and walked up. "Alright, can we just get this overwith?" she asked, in absolute misery. She did not even want to have to TOUCH the inside of his kimono.

Grinning, Inuyasha walked behind a bush and threw his clothing off towards her. She blushed hard as he threw his loin cloth over to her as well. "Now, I'm going to be watching you to make sure you're doing it properly. When you think you're done, set them down to dry. After they dry, I'll tell you if you need to wash them again and give you proper punishment."

Kagome gulped and, swallowing all her dignity, picked up all his clothes and carted them to the stream. She gingerly picked up the loin cloth between her thumb and forefinger, slowly lowering it into the water and started to wash it, refusing to even look at it. Wanting to be as thorough as possible, she continued to soak and wash the cloth for nearly forty-five minutes before finally working up the courage to actually hold it in her hands and place it aside in the sun.

Next, she grabbed his leggings and started to let them soak, mumbling a bit about this whole thing. While washing the leggings, she started to think about what she would do next. There was still a lot of day left, but it was past noon, so she couldn't make all his ramen... she would probably have to go with one of the meaner ones. That or let Miroku grope her. All of them would destroy what little dignity and respect she had left to salvage.

Setting the leggings aside, she grabbed both his kimono and under shirt, wanting to get them done together and save herself some time. She looked back out of curiosity and sure enough, he was still standing there, watching her from behind the bush. She sighed and turned back to her work, looking down at his two last articles of clothing. She didn't see why he wouldn't wash them every so often himself. This was the only outfit he had, right? He should take better care of it.

She set the last of them aside and looked up at him. "There you go, all done!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Let them dry first and I'll decide that."

Kagome sighed again and lay back on the ground, waiting for imminent doom, so it seemed. After about an hour, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Turn away."

She did as she was told, having no desire to see him naked, at least not now... wait, where had that come from!

Inuyasha walked over to the clothing and examined each of them, afterwards, putting each of them on in turn. He sighed a bit and turned to her. "You can look now."

Kagome wrung her hands nervously and turned to look at him. "So?" she asked gently.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh, I guess this is good enough. You're safe this time, girl."

Kagome nodded. "I've also... decided which of them I want to do next."

Inuyasha nodded. "And what might that be?" he asked, walking towards her a bit.

Kagome gulped gently. "I... I'll let Miroku grope me."

Inuyasha nodded and grinned. "Alright, fine. Come on, let's get back to the village."

Kagome nodded and gave a soft whimper as she followed him. This was going to be, by far, the most embarrassing thing she would EVER have to do.

!#$&()!#$&()+

END: CHAPTER 7

There, now you all can stop hounding me about this. Next chapter will be up soon and I promise that it will be a LOT funnier than this poor excuse for a filler.


	8. Grope, Grope, Grope!

1Do you guys ever stop nagging? Lol, I guess not, ne? Well, if you're going to nag, I might as well write... here's the chapter you've all been bugging me about and apparently, a lot of you have been looking forward to this one. Hope you all enjoy it!

_**Chapter 8: Groping, groping, groping!**_

Kagome met Inuyasha near a clearing where Miroku was applying some sort of herbal mixture to his cheek. Apparently, he had been very eager to get closer to Sango in their absence. Inuyasha looked at her and grinned. "Alright, remember, he has to grope your ass, and your ass only. Let him hold it for at least five seconds and then leave, got it?"

Kagome sighed and nodded, this would be the worst one yet. "Okay..." was all she said, however. She was tired of arguing and knew that he would not give her any chance for parol in this situation. There was no choice but to see it through. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the clearing, straight up to Miroku. "Are you alright?" she asked, in a concerned voice.

Miroku smiled at her gently and nodded. "I'm fine, lady Kagome, thank you for your concern... tell me, has Inuyasha said anything about when he will take that necklace off of you?"

Kagome shrugged. "We've talked about it, he has me doing a few favors for him first."

Miroku nodded. "I see... I hope they weren't too severe, of course."

Kagome wanted to shout that they were horrible, but held her tongue and just shook her head. She took the herbal mixture from him. "Here, let me." She gently started to smooth it over his face, making him blush a bit. After a few minutes, she set it to the side and got up. "Wanna walk for a bit?" she offered.

Miroku stood up and shrugged a bit. "Might as well. Sango is mostly still steaming, so it would be nice to give her time to calm down."

The two of them started to walk away from the clearing, but Kagome absently dropped something to the ground, a pencil, nothing more. "Whoops!" she said gently. Turning her back on him, she bent down to pick it up, making her skirt ride up a bit.

Miroku's eyes darted down to her arse and in true pervert fashion, he couldn't resist this chance to cop a feel. Slowly, his lecherous hand wandered over her butt, giving it gentle caresses and a pinch here and there.

Kagome felt a bit of sweat drip down her forehead and her hand twitched as it encircled the pencil. One second passed and her grip tightened. Three seconds later, the pencil snapped under her tight grip. Finally, the time elapsed and she dashed as he was giving her another pinch, making her skirt snap a bit. She yelped and kept running until she knew she was a fair distance away. She panted a bit and groaned, a heavy blush on her face. She was going to have to wash these clothes twice now.

Inuyasha, grinning like an idiot, came out. "Alright, nice work, I have to say. I didn't think you would make it."

Kagome let out a small growl at him and sighed, crossing her arms. "I refuse." she told him.

Inuyasha frowned. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome pouted and gave a soft, ladylike snort. "I refuse to do any more of these stupid tasks, Inuyasha. This one was as far as I would go. You can sit me all you like, but I refuse to do anything else for you... let's just see how long you last without me to cater to you." She grinned a bit.

Inuyasha growled and opened his mouth to sit her, but stopped. "Hmph, so you want a contest of wills, hm? Alright then, let's just see who cracks first. SIT!" he shouted at the last second, sending Kagome to the ground. When she pried herself up, she gently rubbed her nose and grumbled at him. "I'll get you for that." she whispered so low that even he couldn't hear it.

Inuyasha took off back towards the village. She'd cave. He could do without her help for a while, couldn't he?


	9. The clash of wills

1Once again, I update... but you knew that already, right? New chapters equal new reviews and flames, yay! Except for flames, I eagerly await what you have to say about this chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

_**Chapter 10: The clash of wills**_

That night, around the fire, the tension was so thick it would take a chainsaw to hack through. Inuyasha and Kagome refused to take their eyes of one another, neither blinking very often, their eyes fixed in one long death glare. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were caught in the middle, making all four of them very uncomfortable because of the glares they were receiving.

The reason for this glare, what with the two's current defiance of each other, was the fact that they had a boiling pot of water set in front of them, but Kagome refused to start cooking ramen. He had already sat her twice for this and she still refused to do anything about it. Therefore, since Inuyasha saw that sitting her would do nothing, they simply stared at each other, trying to get each other to bend to their will.

After a long while, Kagome finally got up and walked to the back of the camp, setting up her sleeping bag and laying down in it. Inuyasha growled and stood up. "Hey, where's my ramen, wench? I didn't get anything to eat!"

Kagome scowled at him. "Well, you should have eaten something else that I set out, Inuyasha. There was plenty of food aside from Ramen."

Inuyasha grumbled and sat down, his ears flicking back and forth in annoyance. "Damn wench, thinks she's so high and mighty..."

Kagome turned away from them and curled up in her sleeping bag, yawing and falling asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

Sango sighed gently and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't you think you're being a bit hard on her? I mean, if I had to do tasks assigned by you, I do think I would rather be sat over and over."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Agreed, Sango. Inuyasha, you should just take the necklace off of her and let bygones be bygones. She has learned her lesson, that much is clear. Who knows, she might even throw it away after this."

Inuyasha growled gently and stormed to the back of the camp, opposite of Kagome, and sat cross legged and crossed armed in his classic sleeping fashion. There was no way in hell he would allow her to get the better of him. He'd wait as long as it took for her to accept that he was in control now.

The night passed silently, nothing big happening, a rather welcome change from the usual ambushes that had so often haunted them over the past few weeks. As the first rays of dawn broke over the skies, Kagome was washing her face in the river, a very disgruntled half demon standing near her. "Damn it all, what is it with you women and your face. It was fine yesterday, let's just go."

Kagome didn't answer, but she started to wash her face even slower, evidently trying to annoy him. Sighing, Inuyasha sat down. He knew that he couldn't sit her here, it would drown her. He had no choice but to sit and wait for her to finish washing.

Kagome finished about six minutes later, six minutes to long according to Inuyasha. She got up and dried her face, giving him a small smile. "Alright, we can go now." she said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

Inuyasha growled and stood up near her, grumbling gently. This was going to be a long day. "Mind finishing up faster next time?" he said, almost as an order, not a request."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Hmph, if you can ask nicely, then I guess so. But if you keep up that attitude, I think I'll just stay here for a while and take my time."

Inuyasha's hand twitched a bit and he growled at her again. "But we need to find Naraku! There's no telling what that bastard is up to right now!"

Kagome sighed gently. "Well, as long as he only has half the jewel, it's fine. We should only worry about it if he gets the rest of the jewel. He may be powerful, but we're getting even more powerful from all the fighting we've been doing. We'll get him, don't worry."

Inuyasha sighed. Damn her logic! He couldn't argue with that, the shards weren't going anywhere. Besides, there were other demons around that may have jewel shards of their own. "Fine, but can we please just get going!" Even with that logic, he refused to linger any longer.

Kagome nodded gently and started to walk back to camp. "Fine, come on."

Inuyasha sighed a bit and turned to Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome stopped for a second before turning back to him. "Hm?" she said. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha came forward a bit and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Kagome jump a bit, though it was not very noticeable. She looked down at his hand and then up at his face. It looked so tender, so apologetic... what was he planning?"

Inuyasha raised his free hand and suddenly brought it down on her face, making a large slapping noise. Kagome, shocked by what had just happened, refused to move for a second before she faced him again, rubbing her stinging cheek. "What... was that for?" she asked gently, almost in a whisper. Her voice was suddenly very humble, slightly scared.

Inuyasha smiled a bit. Not a smirk, not a grin, a plain, ordinary smile. "That was for taking so long... but this is my apology for everything." He slowly reached around her neck and there was a small click as the prayer bead necklace that had once occupied his neck slide off hers.

Kagome looked up at him and then to the necklace, which he now held. She slowly felt her neck to make sure it wasn't a dream. She slowly removed it, feeling nothing. "Why?"

Inuyasha opened her hand and put the necklace into it. "I don't need it to control you. I shouldn't waste my time trying to make you suffer anymore. Sango was right, you had learned your lesson the minute I put the necklace on you. But I wasn't satisfied with that. I wanted to make you feel pain, something that I made you feel often enough when the necklace was around my neck." He wrapped his arms around her slowly. "Kagome, forgive me... you win, do what you will with the necklace."

Kagome slowly leaned into his embrace, smiling gently at him. She worked her way out of the embrace and held up the necklace between the two of them and Inuyasha gave a small gulp, fearing that it would be going back around his neck soon. Then, Kagome reared her hand back, turned and flung the necklace as far into the woods as she could, causing Inuyasha to stare. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and turned back to him. "All that thing did was spawn argument after argument with us, Inuyasha... I don't need it anymore because I know now that you trust me and I trust you. Let's stop all this nonsense and just... forget it ever happened, alright?"

Inuyasha smiled again, the second time in a row. He took Kagome's hand and held it up between them, enveloping it with his hands. "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him. "Anytime... Inuyasha."

Meanwhile, Sango, who had been watching this from afar, smirked a bit and picked up the discarded necklace. He eyes flared for a second before she casually started walking back towards camp. "Oh Miroku!" she shouted in a singsong voice.

**FIN**

Forgive me, but thus this is the end. However, just because it is the end of this story doesn't mean that the fun with the necklace ends here... I am thinking of writing another story, a continuation of this one perhaps... one where Sango has some 'fun' with Miroku, muahahaha!


End file.
